


While Carly is asleep

by lol_lee_lol



Category: iCarly
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accidentally tell Spencer that she desires him right before Carly gets in the room to watch a movie with them. Although, with her long day and the boring movie that is on, she soon falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Carly is asleep

Sam and Freddie were on Carly’s bed. She was supposed to be gone for the day and, even if they were not together anymore, they still liked to spend some alone time together. As for her apartment, it was the best point for them. Nobody would judge them here and, if they were to get caught by their friend, they could pretend they got there to wait for her for the show. The ex-lovers were kissing deeply when they heard Spencer yell from downstairs.

“Oh Carly! You got home early!”

“Hi Spencer!” she yelled back in a weaker voice, not even questioning the weirdness of her brother anymore.

They freeze into place as they kept hearing him yell a few other things. He knew the reason they were here, but he did not mind. Both of them almost jump out of bed, trying to find where they threw their shirts and Sam’s bra.

“I think I heard something hit the floor,” Carly told her brother in a normal voice.

“I did not hear any noise Carly! Nothing hit the ground, Carly!” he continued to yell, hopping they would get the message.

“Ok, Spencer. Why are you yelling so much?”

“Sorry,” he told her in a lower tone, trying to come up with an excuse. “Something exploded earlier.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not,” he answer right before he saw the couple appear in the stairs.

Quickly reacting, he grabbed her sister in his arms and admired Sam who was still putting her shirt on before he waved them to go back up. They ran all the way into iCarly’s studio when they heard Spencer tell his sister to go into her room and change into something more relaxing. While they were sharing one last kiss, the elevator brought them down and Freddie disappeared by the front door as Sam sat on the couch with her older love interest.

“I think I could tell Carly. It would make things easier, wouldn’t it?”

“What part would be easier exactly? Explaining to her why two people who aren’t in a relationship are kissing or how you’re using her bed to do it? Don’t you remember when you two were a thing and she cough you giving him a blowjob?”

“Oh I forgot that. I think she still believe that I was kissing him there because he was hurt.”

“Yes, and she kept asking for a week if it was a normal thing to do that. She even proposed to do it to me at some point.”

“I didn’t know that. I might have done it if…”

“Hey Sam!” Carly said walking back downstairs. “I did not heard you arrived. Why are you two so red?”

They both struggled to find an answer before Sam, trying to ask naturally, said she was hungry and walked to the refrigerator. The young innocent girl talked about her day to an audience that was only pretending to listen to her. Puckett’s words were still in their head and she felt a bit ashamed of having told them aloud. Once the long summary of the day was over, the only man took the remote and proposed to start a movie. He assumed it would be the best way to avoid the conversation with the blond girl who was sitting between both Shays. Sam agreed in half a second, thinking pretty much the same thing. The remaining one could not do anything but give-in. She got up and did a pop-corn as they were choosing what to watch and, before sitting back down, she got a big blanket and covered the three of them with it. With the big bowl on Sam’s lap, they start the movie, hoping she “cook” would not notice that the other two had a shiver go through them every time their hand would touch. Thankfully, soon after they were in place she fell asleep. Once there was nothing left to eat and seeing how the movie was bad, Sam took her courage with both hands.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, making sure not to look away from the television.

“Why?”

“About what I said earlier.”

There was a small silence that felt like an eternity during which Spencer was strongly thinking about his following words.

“Don’t be sorry, Sammy. I would probably not have minded.”

Sam’s cheeks were burning and, almost on cue when they started to get back to normal, she felt a finger brush against her right tight, getting in direct contact with her skin due to her short shorts. It did not last long though. So much that she thought it was an accident. Bringing her hand down her side up to where the contact was made, she tried reaching out and enter in contact with the other’s hand. Their fingers interlaced for a moment and, at the same time without looking at each other, they both quickly brought them back onto themselves. The sleeping girl on their left had made a sound. Both looking over, they made sure she was still sleeping and shared a little relived laugh.

It was even harder for him not to look at her beauty now that he had a second to do so. Although, it would probably stress him even more. Assuming it felt right for her too, he did the same thing he had done earlier and touch her on her leg right about her knee. He would have love to touch her higher, but he doubted she would like that. With both his index and middle finger slowly and gently caressing her soft skin, he felt her touch his hand and he froze in place. She would for sure yell at him. Although, no sound came. Only the screen in front of them was keeping the room from being quiet. She took both his digits and brought them on top of her limb. He relaxed as he let all of his hand rest on her, feeling her a little tense under his touch but she really quickly loosen up. Trying to push what he consider to be luck, he started to barely move his hand, making her breath accelerate.

Sam was used to always come first when she was with Freddie because of how much he was scared of her, but right not it was different. Even with all the excitement she had and the preliminaries she had been doing for over an hour, including the time passed with Freddie, she was not thinking only about herself. She wanted to give this new man some pleasure. She wanted more than anything to touch him and discover his body. Reaching over, she did not lose any time and put her hand directly on his crotch. It surprised him, but he did not push her away. He thought it might have caused her to run away and that was the last thing he wanted. Felling him getting harder, she did not wait and with an expert hand she reached inside his sweatpants and freed his cock.

“Are you sure you’re ok doing this?” he asked in a really low voice.

This brought her back to reality and she realized that it was her best friend’s brother and not Freddie. Sure, she already knew that and she kept that in mind, but she had forgot that it was new for both of them. Quickly bringing her hand back on her, she was about to run away but he held her in place with his hand that he raised on her stomach.

“You don’t have to run away. It’s ok if you don’t want to…”

“That’s not it,” she cut him, looking in his direction for once. “I want this. I’ve always dreamed of this.”

“You’ve dreamed of…”

“Shut up. I just… In my dream you were always willing. I don’t want to force you into this. Not you.”

Helping her get rid of any doubt, he lowered her hand that was still on her shirt and got it inside her shorts. His finger could barely fit in but he still managed to go in and stopped right under her entirely waxed bushed, barely brushing against the top of her pussy. She let go of the stare they were sharing as her head fall back. Normally, she would hit her partner for stopping so close, but not him. She let him stop there even though she did not lose a second to unbuckle herself. Taking a second to look at her friend to make sure she was still in another world, she slightly raised her hips and lowered both piece of clothing. Taking this as a clear invitation, he continue his descent and pushed a finger inside her pussy. He went slowly. It was the first time Sam got someone to do that and he quickly got in contact with a small membrane. It was not the moment to break her hymen. Going back outside her body, with his really wet hand he found her clitoris and activated it with his left hand.

“You’re so wet,” he told her, getting faster and faster on her.

“SorRY.”

She tried whispering it but the last syllable came out really loudly and they both quickly watched the sleeping girl. She did not wake up, letting their stress go down once again. Sam did not know if it was thanks to his skills, the fact that it was him or being next to a sleeping Carly, maybe all three, but she was having a surprisingly high amount of fun. Without having to be told, she brought her hand to her mouth as her moans started. Unlike her usual self, she did not say any “harder”, “faster” or “slower” during it. She just let him go. Everything he was doing felt right and perfect. As such, she reached an orgasm in about 5 minutes, way faster than she was getting them with Freddie. He tried to continue and bring her to a second one, which was a new thing for her, but she stopped him. Her relationships were simple, she had one, now it was his turn. He was about to argue and keep going, but as soon as she warped her fingers around his member, he stopped talking. He had time to get hard and she could start his masturbation right away. Uncovering his tight from the cover while making sure he could not see her, she joyfully discovered the sight of this new dick.

“What do I do with the skin on top?” she asked, realizing that, unlike Freddie, he was not circumcised.

“Imagine it’s not there… Like I’m trying to do with Carly,” he said, keeping that last part in his head. “I’m hurt a little bit. You could maybe kiss it.”

She smiled at the way he had to tell her and obliged. She could barely fit half of it in her mouth, but she never mind that fact. It felt weird for her to take more in and he was bigger than her ex. Thicker too. As she kept going, she felt her self being covered back and he pushed down on her head, keeping her in place with his cock buried deep down in her mouth. She was about to fight back until she heard his voice.

“You’re awake?” he asked his sister.

“What is Sam doing under the blanket?”

“Good question,” he told her before taking a small pause and continuing in a lower voice. “She fell asleep. I think she was cold.”

“Oh ok. I need to pee. Send her to my room if she wakes up I’m going to go to bed.”

“Good night kiddo.”

Sam felt the pressure on her head get released but she did not move just yet. Soon after she felt Spencer move and she knew he was hugging her.

“She’s gone,” he whispered, getting her head free. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s ok. Better that way than having to explain what was happening. She’s not ready to…”

“Can we not talk about my sister while… you know…”

Sam looked down at her head who had started masturbating him by itself. She giggled and nodded.

“How did you…”

“Kept it in?” she finished his question for him. “I don’t have gag reflex anymore.”

“Because of food?”

“Of course it’s because of food.”

She did not lowered her head back and kept going for the hand-job. He did not try to push her either. After all, she was still gasping for hair. It took her a second to realize that she was allowing him to see between her legs and she quickly covered herself.

“Why can’t I…”

“I don’t let people see me there… But there’s something else you can see if you want.”

She let go of him and, after a quick look back towards the stairs to make sure they were alone, she removed her top, leaving her bra on.

“I saw you quite a few time in your bra Sammy. Remove it please.”

Hesitant for a second, she gave in realizing the amount of pleasure he had just gave her and removed it, making sure to put it not too far in case of an emergency. She kept going for a minute than looked at him, not fearing his sight anymore. He was glancing back, not pretending like he was not enjoying her nicely shaped breast.

“Cum for me baby,” she dirtily told him, feeling her arm getting tired.

“You want it now?”

“I will even swallow for you.”

Feeling his member starting to get spasms in her hand, she did not need any indication and lowered her head, taking the tip of in between her lips. Only the tip, that’s all she wanted right now. As he let himself go, he took this occasion to touch her breast. She let him do it. Sure, she knew they were nice, but she enjoyed knowing he liked them. With a mouthful, she got down every last bit of it and raised her head back. He was hopping she would clean him up at the same time so he could feel another time her wonderful blowjob, but he did not forced it on her. It was better that way. Going in for a kiss, she did not have time to warn him that there could be some sperm on her lips. He did not mind that fact though, having been with men before. Once their lips made contact, all her idea of cleaning her mouth were gone though as she deeply kissed him with her tongue. Both of them tried taking as much of the moment in, being sure it would be a one-time thing. They could have lasted the night that way, but they heard a noise coming from upstairs. It brought them back to reality. Sam quickly started to put her shirt back on, thinking that her friend would not notice the difference if she was to come. As she was pulling up her string, they noticed the credits were rolling. She “accidentally” made her bra fall onto the floor and she gracefully bent down, letting him see a great view of her ass. She felt a hand passing on her ass and going between her legs to grab her pussy.

“Next time, I won’t let you get away with having only one orgasm.”

Her heart skipped a beat as he said those words. Revealing he wanted to be another time. She froze for a second, letting one of his finger find his way under her panties and in-between her second pair of lips. Not wanting to get cough though, she had to get back up and turned around to give him one last kiss. As she tried to leave, she had forgot that her shorts were still down right under her knees and she was about to fell on the floor, but he caught her just in time. Sealing another kiss, he put her back on her feet and she got her last piece of cloth in place before walking up, barely able to take her eyes off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hesitate a bit to do a second chapter, but decided against it. If there is a follow up it would be in the form of a second season of "Sam and Cat" where the Shays would come back.


End file.
